listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of deaths by falling
If any user is familiar with a series that the wiki founder is not, feel free to add it. The following is a list of characters who fell to their deaths. (Note: If it is a fall into lava, onto a spike, etc., for it to count it must be long enough to kill the victim even if there was just ground at the bottom of it) 24: *Habib Marwan - Committed suicide by falling off a balcony, cutting Jack's hand when he tried to save him. Antz: *General Mandible - Tackled Z into the hole and fell to his death on a tree branch below. Babes in Toyland: *Barnaby - Stabbed by Tom and fell from a great height into a toybox below. Batman (Tim Burton): *Alicia Hunt - Is mentioned to jump out the window. *Lawrence - Jumped at Batman but crashed through the cathedral floor (they were at a high level) and fell to his death. *The Joker - Fell to his death due to Batman tying a gargoyle to his foot when he was hanging onto a helicopter ladder that was about as high as the top of the skyscraper. *Selina Kyle - Sent falling out the window by Max Shreck. She is revived by cats and becomes Catwoman. *Ice Princess - Sent falling off a building by the Penguin with a swarm of bats. *Two-Face - Fell to his death down a shaft due to trying to catch his coin, as Batman threw many coins at him when he was flipping his coin. Beast Wars: *Scorponok - Collided with Terrorsaur and fell into the lava during the quantum surge. *Terrorsaur - Collided with Scorponok and fell into the lava during the quantum surge. *Megatron - Sent falling into the organic core of Cybertron by Optimus Primal. *Optimus Primal - Fell into the core along with Megatron. Beauty and the Beast: *Morfay - Morfay push Gaston and Lost his footing and fell from the castle balcony into the chasm to Morfay's Sacrifice. *Gaston - Morfay push Gaston and Lost his footing and fell from the castle balcony into the chasm. Beauty and the Beast (2017): *Gaston - Fell to his death from a crumbling bridge. Blazing Dragons: *Count Geoffrey - Fell out the window of the tallest tower in Camelhot due to Sir Loungelot throwing Griddle's fruitcake at his face. Debatable. Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel: *Doc - Thrown off the tower by Buffy. Castle in the Sky: *Colonel Muska - Fell from the crumbling castle in the sky due to Sheeta and Pazu using the Spell of Destruction on it. Charmed: *Cronus - Sent falling into a lava pit (opened by Piper) by Paige *Demetrius - Sent falling into a lava pit (opened by Piper) by Paige *Phinks - Accidentally dropped into the lava pit of Purgatory by Chris Commando: *Sully - Dropped over a cliff by Matrix. Crocodile Dundee: *Luis Rico - Shot by Miguel and fell into a ravine. Delgo: *Sedessa - Fell to her death when the ground beneath her crumbled. Dick Tracy: *Big Boy - Thrown over the edge by Tracy Die Hard: *Hans Gruber - Sent falling from the window of a tall building by McClane. Digimon: *Sukamon - Fell into a crevice caused by the Dark Masters. *Scorpiomon - Sent falling from a great height by MetalSeadramon with his tail. Dinosaur: *Carnotaur - Sent falling off a cliff by Aladar. Doctor Who: (Note: This list may be incomplete) *Sycorax Leader - Sent falling from the top of his spaceship by the Doctor hitting a switch which caused the part of the wing he was standing on to fold. *Matron Casp - Infected by a zombie with diseases and fell to her death. *John Lumic - Sent falling from a helicopter ladder and into an explosion by Pete cutting the rope with a sonic screwdriver. Enchanted: *Queen Narissa - Sent falling from the top of a skyscraper by Pip standing on her with his extra weight. Family Guy: (Note: This list may be incomplete) *Mel Gibson - Tricked by Peter into walking over a cliff. *Diane Simmons - Shot by Stewie and fell over a cliff. Fantastic Four: *Doctor Doom - Sent flying into the water by Ben with a crane and sank into the water below, presumably drowned. Final Fantasy VII: *Dyne - Committed suicide by jumping into a chasm. *Don Corneo - Hands stepped on by Reno while holding onto the edge of a cliff, and fell to his death Ford Fairlane: *Punk Gunslinger - Accidentally shot in the mouth by Zuzu Petals and fell off a tall building, crashing through a bus floor into an electric abyss below. Freaky Friday *Mr. Scheck - Hulk grabs Mr. Scheck and Fall to his death. Game of Thrones: *Lysa Arryn - Pushed out the Moon Door by Littlefinger and fell to her death *Smitty - Sent falling over the edge of the Wall when the brother holding his rope was impaled by rubble from an oil barrel exploding *Myranda - Thrown from the castle ramparts by Theon *Balon Greyjoy - Thrown off a bridge by Euron *Tommen Baratheon - Jumped out the castle window *Sandor Clegane/The Hound - Tackled the Mountain over the tower, falling into the fire *Gregor Clegane/The Mountain - Tackled over the tower by the Hound, falling into the fire Gex: *Rez - Sent falling into the main reactor of the Rez-Raker by Gex shooting Acid Flies at him. The Great Mouse Detective: *Fidget - Thrown from the flying machine into the river below by Ratigan. *Professor Ratigan - Sent falling from Big Ben's tower due to its bell ringing. Harry Potter: *Hungarian Horntail - While chasing after Harry, crashed into a stone walkway and fell into the chasm. *Albus Dumbledore - Blasted out the window of the Astronomy Tower by Snape with Avada Kedavra (he was dead before he fell). *Scabior - Sent falling to his death by Neville blowing up the supports of the wooden bridge, causing half it to collapse. *Jugson (unconfirmed) - Blasted out the window of the Astronomy Tower by Kingsley. *Gregory Goyle - Climbing to safety from the Fiendfyre he cast, grabbed a loose chair and fell into the fire. *Fenrir Greyback - Blasted out the window and over a cliff by Hermione. Hercules: *Cyclops - Fell over a cliff due to Hercules throwing a torch in his eye and tying his feet together. Hollywood's Homicide: *Antoine Sartain - Thrown off a building into an empty dumpster by Joe Gavilan. Hudson Hawk: *Bunny - Sent falling out the window and over a cliff by Hawk shooting her with the ball launcher. The Hunchback of Notre Dame: *Frollo - Gargoyle he was holding onto broke and sent him falling into the lava. Indiana Jones: *Gobler - Sent falling off a cliff along with his car by Indiana bumping into it with his truck. *Mola Ram - In a sense, fell from the bridge into the river where he was eaten by alligators. *Colonel Vogel - Crashed his tank over a cliff. In the Line of Fire: *Mitch Leary - Falls off a building into a window. Jack and the Beanstalk (Abbott and Costello): *Giant - Fell to his death when Jack cut down the beanstalk he was climbing down. The Land Before Time: *Sharptooth (flashback) - Tail whipped over a cliff by Doc. *Sharptooth - Sent falling into the lake by Cera with a boulder on top of him, and drowned. The Last Unicorn: *King Haggard - Fell to his death from his crumbling castle as it was being destroyed by unicorns. The Lion King: *King Mufasa - Thrown over a cliff by Scar. *Zira - Hanging onto the edge of a ravine due to Kiara, she was unable to hold on and fell into the raging river where she drowns. The Littlest Elf: *Darth Bull - The Littlest Elf kills Darth Bull and Fall to his death Lord of the Rings: *Bolg - Stabbed in the head by Legolas and fell off the crumbling bridge where his body was crushed by falling rubble. *Saruman - Stabbed in the back by Wormtongue with a knife, sending him falling over the edge of Orthanc where he was impaled on a spike. (Only seen in the extended edition) *Lord Denethor - Ran over a cliff after being set on fire by Gandalf and Shadowfax. *Gollum - In his fight with Frodo, fell over a cliff in Mount Doom and into the lava. MacGruber: *Dieter von Cunth - Knocked off a cliff by MacGruber, who shot him mid-fall and blew up his body with a grenade launcher. Maleficent: *King Stefan - Tackled Maleficent off a cliff and fell to his death (Maleficent survived with her wings). Mario: *Boomer - Cut the chandelier he was standing on and fell to his death. *Wiggler (Super Mario 64) - After shrinking to small size, fell down the grate into the chasm. *Buzzar - Jumped over the edge of Mt. Rugged after being defeated by Mario. (Optional) *Kamek - Sent falling into the lava by Bowser when he turned giant. Marvel Cinematic Universe: *Retch - Thrown off a catwalk by Groot *Ancient One - Stabbed and sent falling over a building by Kaecilius. Survived for a few moments *Gamora - Thrown off the cliff of Vormir by Thanos to get the Soul Stone *Natasha Romanoff - Threw herself off the cliff of Vormir so Barton could get the Soul Stone Men in Black: *Perp - Jumped off a building to avoid being punished by the Bug. Monster Rancher: *Captain Black Dino - Jumped off a cliff after Genki, who used him and his two Black Dinos as platforms to get back while Captain Black Dino and his two dinosaurs fell into the raging river below. Revived *Captain Kuro - Tackled off a cliff by Ed. Revived *Cabalos - Thrown out the window and over a cliff by Naga. Revived *Naga - While hanging onto the edge of the cliff, let go and fell to his death. Revived Monty Python and the Holy Grail: *Sir Robin - Sent falling into the Gorge of Eternal Peril when he did not know the answer to one of the old man's questions. *Sir Galahad - Sent falling into the Gorge of Eternal Peril when he answered one of the old man's questions wrong. *Old Man from Scene 24 - Sent falling into the Gorge of Eternal Peril when he did not know the answer to Arthur's question. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: *Arimaspi - Bridge he was standing on was struck by lightning, sending him falling into the Abysmal Abyss. Mystery Men: *Casanova Frankenstein - Thrown down a reactor shaft by Mr. Furious. The Chronicles of Narnia (BBC): *White Witch - Sent falling into a ravine by Aslan with his roar. National Treasure: *Shaw - Fell to his death down an underground shaft when the wooden path below him broke. No Holds Barred: *Zeus - Knocked off a balcony into a wrestling ring by Rip. Once Upon A Time: *Cruella De Vil - Blasted over a cliff by Emma with her magic. The Pagemaster: *Mr. Hyde - Sent falling into a hole by Horror knocking a chandelier down next to him; held onto the chain, but eventually the chandelier fell, taking Mr. Hyde with him. Pirates of the Caribbean: *Hadras - Hit on the head by the Dead Man's Chest (shot out of Jones's hand by Jack) and fell into the whirlpool. *Davy Jones - Fell into the whirlpool after Will stabbed his heart with a broken sword, with help from Jack. (Note: The stabbing itself was what killed him) The Princess Twins of Legendale: *Luna - Thrown from the balcony by Dume. *Queen Dume - Threw herself from the tower in an attempt to take Eve with her, and was crushed by falling rubble. Rambo: *Art Galt - Sent falling from his helicopter by Rambo throwing a rock at it. *Sgt. Yushin - Thrown from his helicopter by Rambo. Redwall: *Fleaback - Thrown over a cliff by Slagar. *Nadaz - Statue he was in was sent falling by Matthias and Orlando hacking it up. *Slagar the Slaver - Fell down an abandoned well shaft due to rubble flying at him from when Matthias and Orlando destroyed a boulder he threw at them. The Rescuers: *Percival C. McLeach - Fell over a waterfall after being pushed into the river by Bernard. Rise of the Planet of the Apes: *Steven Jacobs - Car he was in was kicked off a bridge and into the water far below by Koba. *Koba - Dropped over the edge and down a shaft by Caesar. RoboCop: *Dick Jones - Shot by RoboCop and fell out the window of a tall building. Rush Hour: Thomas Griffin/Juntao - Falls into a fountain after the straps on Lee's vest breaks. *Ricky Tan - Kicked out of a window by Lee. *Kenji - Falls to his death from the Eiffel Tower. Sailor Moon: *Kaorinite - Frozen by Sailor Uranus reflecting her crystal beam back at her with World Shaking, which caused her to fall over the tower to her death. Revived. *Eugeal - Crashed her car over a cliff and into the sea due to Mimet destroying the brakes of her car. *Mimet - Fell into a pit of nothingness when Telulu pulled the plug on Eugeal's enlarging machine when Mimet was inside it. Sleeping Beauty: *Maleficent - Fell over a cliff after being stabbed in the heart by Prince Phillip. (It is unclear if the fall alone would kill a dragon as big as Maleficent, but she is often counted as she is dead after the fall, though this could mostly be from the stabbing) Snakes on a Plane: *Snakes - All snakes that weren't killed earlier were sucked out of the plane when Flynn shot the window, including the python. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: *Evil Queen - Cliff she was standing on was struck by lightning, sending her falling to her doom. The boulder rolled off the cliff afterward, and her remains were eaten by vultures. Sonic: *Black Doom - Fell after being hit in the eye enough times by Shadow with Chaos Spear. *Zavok - Sent falling into a lava pit by Sonic hitting explosive blocks at him Soul Eater: *White Star - Thrown over a cliff by Mifune. South Park: *Mazord - Thrown/impaled on rock by Satan. Spartacus: *Gnaeus - Thrown over a cliff by Spartacus. *Lucretia - Jumped over the same cliff with Ilithyia's baby in her arms. Spider-Man: *Dennis Carradine - Lost his footing and fell out the high window of a building. Stardust: *Secundus - Pushed out the window of the castle tower by Septimus. Star Trek: *Commander Kruge - Kicked over a cliff by Kirk and fell into the lava. Star Wars: *Darth Maul - Chopped in half by Obi-Wan with Qui-Gon's lightsaber and fell down a shaft. (Note: Clone Wars has it so he survived) *Mace Windu - Zapped by Palpatine with Force Lightning and thrown out a high window in his office. *Emperor Palpatine - Thrown into the main reactor of the Death Star by Darth Vader. Street Sharks: *Dr. Paradigm - Sent falling by Slammu biting the metal beam he was holding on to, and Jab punched a hole in the ground which Paradigm fell into. (Is shown to be alive at the end, but may have died in similar manner to Shredder; however, the TV series depicts him alive) Superman: *General Zod - Thrown into a crevice in the Fortress of Solitude by Superman. *Non - Tried to fly, but as he was de-powered he fell into a crevice. *Ursa - Punched into a crevice by Lois Lane. The Swan Princess: *Knuckles - Sent falling into the lava by Derek cutting the rope of his tram. *Mangler - Threw himself over a cliff in an attempt to take Scully with him. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: *Walker - Sent falling over a cliff into the sea by Whit with a catapult. Tokyo Ghoul:re : *Kanae von Rosewald - Throws herself off a building to save Tsukiyama. Tomb Raider (trilogy): *Abomination - Sent falling into the lava by Lara shooting his hand while hanging onto the edge. Tomb Raider (2013): *Father Mathias - Shot by Lara and fell over the edge of the mountain. Tonic Trouble: *Peapod - Sent falling into a lava pit by Ketchup smashing into him. Total Recall: *Richter - Hanging on to the edge of the elevator, his arms were cut off when the elevator reached a cutoff, sending him falling to his death. Treasure Planet: *Mr. Arrow - Rope he was holding on to was cut by Scroop, sending him falling into the black hole. *Scroop - Kicked into the air by Jim when the ship's gravitron was off, and was sucked into space, ironically meeting his end by falling up rather than down. *Turnbuckle - Fell into a crevice of lava while trying to save a chest from the crumbling core of Treasure Planet. *Blinko - Fell into the lava along with Turnbuckle. Tremors: *Stumpy - Tricked by Valentine into diving over a cliff. Twitches: *Thantos - Hit by Aron with a magic attack sending him falling down a shaft into light. Uncharted: *Talbot - Shot by Nate and fell over a cliff. Up: *Charles Muntz - Became tangled in balloons and fell to his death Winx Club: *Ogron - Frozen by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla/Aisha, Roxy, and Nebula with Convergence, and fell into a crevice. *Anagan - Frozen by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla/Aisha, Roxy, and Nebula with Convergence, and fell into a crevice. *Gantlos - Frozen by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla/Aisha, Roxy, and Nebula with Convergence, and fell into a crevice. *Kalshara - Sent falling into an abyss by creatures. (Nickelodeon universe only) Wolfie and Sally 007: *Kisch - Thrown over a rail by Oddjob. *Auric Goldfinger - Sucked out of a plane window shot by Wolfie. *Peter Franks - Thrown over a bannister by Wolfie. *Dr. Thung - Fall to the clouds *Sandor - Knocked off a roof by Sally. *Chang - Thrown out the window of a clock tower by Wolfie, crashing headfirst through a piano below. *Ernst Stavro Blofeld - Dropped down an industrial chimney by Wolfie with a helicopter. *Emile Leopold Locque - Car he was in was kicked over a cliff by Villain Harry. *Apostis - Knife thrown at him by Sally, sending him falling over a cliff. *Erich Kriegler - Sent falling out the window and over a cliff by Wolfie forcing him backwards with a candlestick. *Gobinda - Whipped in the face by Sally with the plane's antenna, sending him falling off the plane. *Max Zorin - Fell from the Golden Gate Bridge in his fight with Sally. *Necros - Sent falling from a plane by Wolfie, who undid his shoe that Necros was holding on to. This is a popular scene. *Vladimir - Sucked out of the plane due to Wolfie shooting one of its windows (aiming for Graves but a mook caused his aim to go off). X-Men: *Toad - Struck by Storm with lightning and fell over the edge into the water. (Erased from history) *Sabretooth - Blasted over the edge of the Statue of Liberty by Cyclops with an eye laser and crashed through a boat below. (Erased from history) *Ichiro Yashida - Thrown over the edge of a mountain by Wolverine. (Presumably erased from history, though it could potentially have still happened) Your Highness: *Julie - Thrown down a shaft by Thadeous and Courtney, and was impaled on a spike. Yu-Gi-Oh: *Mushara - More a damnation instance; Slashed by a statue and fell into a pit leading to the Shadow Realm Zelda: *Scervo - Sent falling over the edge of the Sand Ship by Link. Category:Other Category:Victim Lists